Sleepless Nights
by love-sama
Summary: Dark dissapeared a long time ago. A few years has passed and Daisuke has a new life, dating Risa. But when Daisuke starts getting stalked and Dark apears... what happens? DaisukeXDark Yaoi
1. Slowly Dreaming

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel, I want to though DX

' ' Thinking

" " Talking

Pairings: Little DaisukexRisa, DaisukexDark, DaisukexSatoshi

Story:

**Slowly Dreaming**

Daisuke doodled the familiar face and his paper. Dark hair that swung everywhere, purple eyes.

"God I miss you" was all the teen could say.

A few years had passed from the day he and Dark were separated. And every moment possible, Daisuke thought of him. The hair that blew in the breeze…

"DAI SUUUU KIIIIIIIII!"

The red head jumped from his thoughts. He looked at Risa, smiling brightly in the sunlight. She seemed to enjoy everyday lately. And even more since the popular girl finally accepted his feelings.

"Hey Risa-kun. Why are you happy today?"

"Because you promised to take me to that gorgeous café today!"

Daisuke smiled and held out his hand. And as Risa held it and they walked off to the café, he knew things had changed.

Daisuke's hair had grown long and straight, it was tied into a neat ponytail with silver ribbon lately. He had even grown a little in height.

Some things the teenager wasn't proud of still bothered him deeply. He lived alone in a large apartment that his father had helped him rent. His mother? Emiko had forgotten he existed. Daisuke worked in the most popular café, and it got its high rank from the red head's hard work.

Risa sat down in a chair near the window. It was odd to visit here and not work, for Daisuke. His manager walked up and smiled as he took the orders.

And that's when Daisuke saw him. Off in the shadows a man watched them.

"Risa-Kun, what do you want to do after this?"

"I heard the park is lovely with decorations. We also need to finish that picture you were drawing of me. But first let me finish here"

Daisuke smiled and sipped his drink. Risa ate her cake piece and drank whatever she ordered. He paid for the small meal and took Risa to the park just a little north from where they were.

"No need to work tomorrow Daisuke! You need a break"

"Thanks"

--

That night Risa left early. Daisuke slept with Wiz lying on the pillow. Somehow, life seemed to different but yet… the same.

Drifting off into an uneasy sleep, his thoughts wondered to the man who was watching him. He knew Satoshi had stalked him, even a few girls. But never anyone else.

And with that, he drifted into the oblivion of empty dreams.


	2. Morning Feathers

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel, I want to though DX

' ' Thinking

" " Talking

Pairings: Little DaisukexRisa, DaisukexDark, DaisukexSatoshi

BL. Okay? Okay.

Story:

**Morning Feathers**

Daisuke bolted up. The alarm clock buzzing louder and louder, like it wanted to just scream at him and turn off. Daisuke jumped out of bed and headed to the showers, almost forgetting to undress.

--

Risa phoned repeatedly. Ten times in the past three minutes. But it was who answered made her startle;

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Daisuke there? We have plans on seeing some pictures. He was going to sketch me I thought too. And maybe he will buy me cake. Yes, cake is good. Anyway, who is this?"

"A friend of Daisuke."

_CLICK_

Risa looked at the phone. She, Risa, had been hung up on. And who was this 'Friend'? A male, by the voice.

--

Daisuke was frantic to get dressed. He had to give a picture to Satoshi, run something over to his father, and then hang out with Risa.

And he was already two hours late.

Daisuke reached for the door and opened it, to see Satoshi just about to knock. Surprise filled both of their eyes, but joy flooded into ones.

"Daisuke, you are very late" He smiled.

"I was tired"

Daisuke opened the door to his art room. Rushing threw his art pieces; he finally found the picture of a disappearing angel. Who slightly resembled Krad, but that was whom Daisuke thought he should draw. He handed the picture to his patient friend.

"Should I pay you specially, Daisuke?"

"Just give me fifty bucks, I need to hurry"

Satoshi left the money with Daisuke as he left silently. Daisuke sighed and sat in a corner. Hands placed on his face, knees pulled up to his chest. He had to still feed Wiz, and do normal human stuff yet.

The phone rang, Daisuke answered.

"H-Hello?"

"You are late. Again."

"Sorry dad, I just… Can't think. Can I have a few days off, before my skull explodes out of stress?"

"This wouldn't happen if you let me pay for the rent, and not mostly yourself. Emiko even asked me where you were yesterday"

"What did you tell her? That I did, killed myself?"

"I asked why, and she replied 'What was I talking about?'"

"So can I have that day off?"

"If you let me pay rent for one month"

"Deal, I need some darn sleep"

--

Daisuke had Risa come over. He had become a good cook at his job and soon handed her a piece of cake. Sketching her eating, thoughts crept back to the man who watched him the other day.

The phone rang, and with a sigh, Daisuke went to pick it up.

"Who ever is handing out this number will die severely" And Daisuke answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"How should I know, you phoned me!"

"My husband called earlier, I wanted to know who to…."

Daisuke's ears perked up, "Let me go onto the cordless Emiko"

He did just that and sat on his bed, "So, Emiko… What did you hear da- your husband talking about?"

"Him paying rent"

"Oh, what's wrong with that?"

"I just wanted to know who he was paying for"

"Do you even remember me?"

"Did you work with him?"

"I lived with you"

"Daisu…ke" The phone from the other side dropped. It clicked off, and Daisuke sat on the bed, hearing the 'Beep Beep Beep' of the phone.

"Daisuke? You okay?" Risa called from the kitchen.

Thoughts ran threw his head, 'Holy shit. She remembered me. Even for a second, but I must be going insane. Talking to her. But still, I am insane, living alone in an apartment. Switching school. I only even stayed in touch with my dad, Risa and Riku. Satoshi found me on his own'

"Daisuke?"

'I must freak everyone out. My own mother doesn't even want to talk with me, let alone remember me. She must have wanted Dark for a son instead'

"Daisuke!" Risa ran to the bedroom and hugged the shocked boy, "Daisuke! Someone opened the door!"

He snapped back to reality and slowly walked to see who had entered his home.


	3. Desperate Moons

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel, I want to though DX

' ' Thinking

" " Talking

Pairings: Little DaisukexRisa, DaisukexDark, DaisukexSatoshi

Story:

**Desperate Moons**

Daisuke looked over his shoulder and into the kitchen. There stood a person, completely dressed in black. Covering everything but his eyes. But that was all he could see besides a large body sack.

"Hide Risa" Daisuke hissed, and she quickly hid under the bed.

The man started looking threw everything. From cupboards to books. Not saying anything, but listening. Daisuke didn't want to move, it seemed like any movement he could make would bring noise. And possible harm to Risa.

Wiz slowly peeked out from a crack. Risa's screaming had frightened him, but now the theif seemed interesting. He hopped over and started to smell.

The man kicked the rabbit away, and that's all that Daisuke needed. He pounced and got thrown to a wall. A knife was pointed at the teens throut, and he tried to breath.

"W-What are you looking for?"

"Proof"

Daisuke was puzzled. What proof? Proof of what? What did this guy mean?

"Any purple feathers, give them here" He held out his hand.

"I have to search for images of feathers. I don't keep any in the house"

"Apartment"

"Its like a house to me"

"Who is the girl?"

"M-my girlfriend"

"Ah. So you, Daisuke Niwa, do not have a single feather in your apartment"

"Only in feather pillows"

"Fine then." He turned and opened the door, but paused, "But if you are lying I will be forced so slowly torture your Girlfriend in a slow painful death the keep you alive for possibly the most torturous last days of you pitiful lives"

Daisuke sat there. He had delt with threats. He had dealt with pain.

But who was this ass hole?

--

Risa had reported the break in to the police. They had come over, and started to ask questions.

"Is this your house Ma'am?"

"No, Daisuke is renting it"

"Young sir, do your parents live with you?"

"No"

"Do you have parents?"

"No"

"Daisuke! Yes you do! Think about poor Emiko!"

"Emiko Ma'am?"

"His mother. I think he decided on something though, he wont talk about her or talk to her at all"

"His father Ma'am"

"That is enough! I don't have a mother!" Daisuke locked himself in his room.

"Ma'am?"

"Leave him. He is probably being angsty"

--

Daisuke sat alone in his room. Wiz had come in and begged for food. Daisuke pointed to the door, and Wiz took is as 'Eat what you want. Don't make yourself sick.'

A gust of wind blew from the open window. Night had fallen, and stars were slightly shimmering. Daisuke closde the winidow, but forgot to lock it as he got undressed. He pulled on his boxors, then pajama bottems, but he fell asleep before he could put his top on.

A hand pushed the window open and jumped down into Daisuke's room. A grin appeared on his face as he whispered the message, "Good night"


	4. Silent Knight

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel, I want to though DX

' ' Thinking

" " Talking

Pairings: Little DaisukexRisa, DaisukexDark, DaisukexSatoshi

Story:

**Silent Knight**

Daisuke woke up to warmth. Deep, loving warmth. Yet the window seemed to have blown itself open, and his covers seemed twisted and turned. He lifted himself into an almost laying down position. During the night he seemed to have put a shirt on himself. And to have unlocked the door….

Daisuke's thoughts suddenly put together that someone had come in. He opened the bedroom door and looked inside. Everything was the same, except the flashing missed message on the answering machine. That, and Wiz had eaten two whole boxes of cereal.

"Wiiiizzzzzz! What will I eat now?"

The rabbit just looked at him and bounced away.

He made himself some grapes. Purple grapes that were bought for some sort of baking recipe, but Daisuke didn't care right now.

He put away the dish, and cleaned up Wiz's mess. Daisuke stripped of clothing and stood under the rain of hot water that washed over every part of his body. His thoughts drifted from Risa to Emiko. Then suddenly, Dark. He missed the jerk so much, yet he seemed like a very distant dream that was never really there.

His glossy fingers moved threw his hair with conditioner, having already shampooed. He heard giggling, but all doors were locked. He looked over his shoulder, and his imagination produced the image of the thief holding a dagger right behind the curtain. Somehow, the image disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

He could hear whispering in the walls, "So I heard you finally got Risa"

He ignored it.

"Long hair, you could pass for a girl"

He ignored it.

"I heard you missed me"

That was the last straw. Daisuke finished with his shower quickly and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom drying his hair with another towel.

"I must be going insane. I'm a freak, a crazy. Hearing voices. Running away" Daisuke finished drying off, and slipped on clean boxers. He pulled a green t-shirt on and picked out random blue shorts.

'Maybe I should get my laundry done' was all he could think of. Something to get his mind off the voices.

Daisuke grabbed his clothes off the floor and into a basket and found a single purple feather. The colour and feather he had locked out of his house for the past few years. He threw it out the window. With the clothes, he walked to the washer and dryer right beside the fridge. He loaded his separated clothes, and turned on the machine.

"Wiz, what else did you eat?"

Wiz pointed to the bottom cupboard, and Daisuke checked. A few cookies taken and all the strawberries. The bunny quickly grabbed another cooking and ran. He was followed by Daisuke's death glare.

The phone rang, almost tempted to leave it, he answered.

"What?"

"Daisuke, you haven't gone to school, gone to your job, or did any of your real work for the past four days. Tell me what is wrong now Daisuke"

"Dad, I just… well… I don't know… You see…"

"Then I'll see you once I get there" Kosuke had turned off the phone.

Daisuke sat in the corner again. Voiced booming around him from outside, and some seemed to be laughing from the walls themselves. 'Insanity' He thought.

A loud knock and the door made him jump, "Its open!"

Kosuke walked in to see his son sitting on the floor, "What's wrong Daisuke?"

Daisuke nearly smiled, "I keep on hearing voices, Mom doesn't remember me. A guy broke in here last time I checked. Wiz keeps eating all my food" Daisuke looked for the rabbit with a deep death glare, "And I just feel like I am going insane"

"But you keep the house clean"

"Apartment"

"You always called it a house, Daisuke"

"I always felt sane though"

Kosuke sighed, and pulled Daisuke's arm outside. They stood outside in the mid-cold morning air. The boys face suddenly started to feel sick as his father dragged him to his old school. 'Oh yeah, I would have had school today….'

He was in the school before he realised it, and Kosuke had stopped in the hallway, "I want you to go into your class and beg to be taught today. Beg."

Daisuke blushed as he opened the door. The teacher was just there, "Daisuke? What's wrong! Why are you-?"

"My dad wants me to beg into being taught today here. But I don't have my stuff or anything"

"Just sit down at your old desk and we will figure some stuff out while they are at gym"

"Risa told you about the break-in."

"Yes"

"Anything else?"

"No"

Daisuke sighed; he turned and sat in the old desk. Looking at the board, the teacher pulled stuff out from her desk and plopped it down on his table, "That's all I have for you to use"

They sat in silence. He could hear the other students walking back to class, laughing. Now someone was opening the door. And then…

"DAISUKE!"

"Daisuke?"

"Didn't he leave?"

"I thought he left too"

"Wow! Daisuke's hair is long now!"

"Wow, he is hot now"

Takeshi poked Daisuke's face, "It really is him!"

"YES IT IS ME! Can you guys stop repeating that?"

Takeshi decided to stark joking around, "Look everyone! It speaks!"

"Very good. Everyone take your seats" The teacher shouted. And class then started.

--

Daisuke finally reached his new home. The apartment was again a mess as Wiz tried to get food, much to Daisuke's disliking.

He remembered he still had a message on the machine, and quickly poked the play button. He started to clean the kitchen, with the voice just loud enough to hear from the distance.

"Hey Daisuke, I heard you missed me"

Daisuke froze.


	5. Starry Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel, I want to though DX

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel, I want to though DX

' ' Thinking

" " Talking

Pairings: Little DaisukexRisa, DaisukexDark, DaisukexSatoshi

Story:

**Starry Morning**

Daisuke's heart stopped for a second. Until suddenly it burst out in a fast pace chorus that he thought the neighbors could hear.

Sliding down the wall, he could hear the other messages from the answering machine play. The messages slowly got worse and worse, until his tears couldn't be held back. But suddenly, he started listening. Risa had left a message, but not a kind cheerful one.

"_Daisuke, sorry about this. But I found someone better, who doesn't run from his problems like a kid. Hope we can still be friends._"

"That…. That witch…." Was all Daisuke could mumble while he stumbled to his bedroom.

The teen slumped himself into bed and grumbled. His thoughts ran one by one; he could only pick out a few of them though. Thoughts like 'I wonder why Risa did that to me' and 'Was that really him'. Then his thoughts turned to 'What do I have left in this house for dinner and how will I clean the kitchen?'

He left his room and started scribbling on paper. Again with the dark eyes and hair. Again with the devilish smile.

Then a knock at the door, making the teenager jump.

"W-Who is it?"

No answer.

'Great' Daisuke wanted to know, "WHO IS IT!"

Still no answer.

"It could be a thief, a jerk, Risa, my dad. For all I know it could be Wiz's great-aunt who just got married to a strawberry. Who is it?" Daisuke almost shouted.

He sighed and started doodling again.

Another knock. This time at the window.

Daisuke ignored the noise for the rest of the day, slowly sketching his art; A picture of Wiz and another bunny, Dark flying, a cherry tree, Emiko. Somehow, art made everything easier.

Wiz seemed excited and he bounced around everywhere. On the tables all the way to the couches he cheered.

Daisuke swore as his pencil broke while finishing Dark's portrait. Somehow, everything always went wrong when he drew his friend.

He started again, with a new purple pencil. Filling in the lines and everything else.

Then he heard the crash as the kitchen's window smashed and someone fell in.


	6. Breaking Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel, I want to though DX

' ' Thinking

" " Talking

Pairings: Little DaisukexRisa, DaisukexDark, DaisukexSatoshi, SatoshixKrad, DaisukexKrad. You know what? I don't even know all of them XD

Thanks for all the great reviews!

Story:

**Breaking Twilight**

Daisuke froze, his heart pounding a mile per minute. As he slowly turned around, the red heads thoughts turned to the worst possible kind.

Daisuke opened the door and gasped at the blond who seemed lifeless on his floor. The wingless Krad seemed almost… innocent. But Daisuke knew better as he slung the blonds arm over his shoulder and partially dragged him to the bedroom. Daisuke phoned the landlord, he was going to get killed for this.

"Hello?"

"Um, Fin? Its Daisuke. We had a problem over here…"

"What happened?"

"Someone threw a rock and broke the window in the kitchen. You know, the big one? I am cleaning up the glass now and I got rid of the rock-"

"-But I need to replace the window. Dammit"

"I'm sorry. It just happened a little while ago too"

"It's okay, not many teens are mature like you. But the replacement team may not be there for a few days."

"So I'll just put a cloth up to cover the hole"

"Yep"

"Okay, bye Fin"

"Bye Daisuke."

He sighed as he turned off the phone. The landlord always seemed to be in a bad mood, or obsessed over something.

"W-Where am I?" Krad asked as he tried to sit up.

"At my house where you broke a window"

"So th-that's why I f-feel like hell"

"Yeah, so why are you here Krad? Shouldn't you be gone, or with Satoshi, or in the black wings…. Or with Satoshi?"

"I can't remember much besides waking up."

Daisuke sighed an went back to the art room. Trying to finish the art project seemed impossible now.

"Hey! Daisuke! I'm using your shower"

"Fine, whatever"

Wiz seemed sad, ears perked down and gazing at the broken window that was now covered with a large taped up blanket.

"Kyuu"

Daisuke sighed, and again Wiz 'Kyuu'ed.

Silently, Krad left the shower and snuck into the bedroom. He looked at his clothes, the Daisukes. And settled for his own underwear and pants. Krad peeked into the art room, and saw the art. Pictures filled with colour and design, Neglected dreams modeled dramatically.

"W-Wow"

Daisuke turned around and fell backwards, " What are you doing Krad!", Krad let out a silent laugh as Daisuke blushed.

"I just wanted to know what you were doing. Your drawings are still wonderful it seems"

Daisuke blushed and ran out of the room. Wiz looked at Daisuke, happy and mystical.

"What are you looking at?" Daisuke laughed as he ran out into the hallway and outside into the fading light. He stood there, absorbing all the the leftover suns rays as it turned into night.

And Daisuke hadn't felt so happy in days.

Krad looked from one of the non broken windows as the red head walked slowly around outside.

"I wonder how Satoshi is doing" He mumbled as Daisuke's face was lit up by fireflys.

The redhead smiled. He reached for the glowing bugs and pretended to catch them. Life seemed simpler for those few seconds. And having run away from embarrassment seemed to make living easier for those moments.

"Oh, Daisuke. I came to check if you got my message about the break up"

The teen turned to face Risa. She was smiling, "I hope we can be friends"

He turned and started walking inside, "Daisuke! Stop ignoring me! I'm not joking!"

Continuing to walk.

"Daisuke! See! You are running from your problems again! Why can't you face me? Because you are too scared of powerful women?"

He snapped.

"You think your powerful? You just used me to get to Dark. Even if he isn't here now you would still use me!"

"It isn't like that Daisuke"

"You just wanted a toy! You wanted to see if Dark would come out again! You are just some stupid girl who can't care about anyones feelings but your own!"

"So what Daisuke?"

"So what? I'm telling you this now. Any man you date I will be there for, because you will kick them and leave them in a ditch of misery! You don't even trust your sister. She may steal some guy you want on your keyring" Daisuke went inside and locked the main door.

Risa slammed her fists down on the door, "Daisuke! It isn't like that!"

The red head ran back to his apartment, back to Krad who had been waiting.

"So kid, had a fight with your girlfriend?"

"She isn't my girlfriend, and she wont ever be" Daisuke said as he slumped onto his bed, kicking the rest of Krad's clothes off.

"Sure then. I'll sleep on the couch" Krad mumbled as he wobbled over to the couch.


	7. Glowing Dawn

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel, I want to though DX

' ' Thinking

" " Talking

Pairings: Little DaisukexRisa, DaisukexDark, DaisukexSatoshi, SatoshixKrad, DaisukexKrad. You know what? I don't even know all of them XD

Thanks for all the great reviews!

Story:

**Glowing Dawn**

Daisuke woke up sore and tired. The soft snoring from Krad came from the living room. The teen yawned and looked at Wiz, sleeping face down in the pillow.

He walked over to the shower and started it up. As he washed himself, all Daisuke could think about was what he said to Risa.

It had been all true.

"Daisuke? Why are you taking a shower so early?" Krad mumbled from the living room.

The red head shampooed and conditioned his hair and finished his shower and got changed in the bathroom. As he walked out, he saw Krad lying on his stomach on the couch, whining like a baby about how early it was.

"It's only eight. I have to get to work. Don't you freaking dare do-"

"Drugs? Ruin your good name?"

"No, answering the phone or make a mess in the kitchen like Wiz does. Do that and I will kill you."

"You? Kill me? Let's see you try"

"Shut up Krad. I will bring foods home from work. Don't enter my art room either"

"Fine, fine"

Daisuke left in a rush. Holding his regular stuff and a new outfit for work.

After friendly hellos at the Café, he got changed into the new outfit. A deep red shirt, dark purple pants, and a white apron. He put his hair up in a clip, so it looked like he had a ponytail at the base of his neck.

As he left the employee change room one of his female bosses said 'He looked hotter than usual'.

Daisuke took the orders of everyone, and got quite a few phone numbers from the girls.

"Sorry ma'am, but I just got dumped by my girlfriend. She said I was too childish and a wimp, so I may not phone back. My heart is in pieces"

"I'm sorry, but I can't return the phone call, I was just dumped because I wasn't good enough"

"Thank, but my heart was just broken last night. Can we still be friends?"

Most of it was lies. That his heart was broken and that he was sad. True, he had been dumped and all he wanted was a friend. But all the girls fell for it. And when Risa walked by and saw him, her jaw dropped. And she burst into the shop with her new 'toy'.

"Daisuke! What are you doing?! You should be in tears and at home!"

And the girls in the café looked at her. They all knew, and Risa was in trouble.

Daisuke took a few cakes home, his boss said he could. Just as he walked out of the café, He bumped right into Emiko and Kosuke.

"Oh, sorry" Daisuke said started to walk away.

"Daisuke! I haven't seen you at work for the longest time!" Kosuke smiled.

"Well, I had a hard time lately. Besides you forcing me to go to school and stuff. That and Krad showed up and is slowly torturing me to an early grave"

"Krad… Why does that sound familiar?" Emiko said.

"Because he is Dark's twin or whatever you want to call it. Besides Risa dumping me, life is great. So I'll stop interrupting your time now, bye Emiko, bye Kosuke" Daisuke walked away before he caused his mother anymore pain.

"Kosuke? Why does he seem familiar?"

"He should, but I will tell you later"

Krad heard Daisuke come home. He dropped a pile of phone numbers on the floor and put a cake on the counter.

"Did you actually clean?"

"Yeah, I thought you didn't want a mess"

Daisuke laughed until he saw Wiz. Still sleeping face down.

"Wiz? WIZ!"

He ran over to the animal and held him close.

"The rabbit is fine, he went back to sleep just a little while ago"

Wiz's heart still beat so Daisuke laid him down. The red head gave a sigh of relief and walked back to the kitchen and saw Krad.

"I'm having someone over tomorrow okay Daisuke?"

"Sure, whatever. Satoshi isn't aloud though, not since last time he bought a picture" The red head started to mix stuff together in a bowl, to Krads curiosity.

"What are you making?"

"Guess"

"Tell me"

"Guess if you want to know"

Krad laid on the couch in failure. He mumbled something as Daisuke cooked.

A few moments later the smell caught his nose, "Pancakes"

"Guessed right"

Krad laughed. Somehow, this seemed so funny.

Daisuke finished cooking, left out a plate of food for Krad, put a plate out for Wiz. As he put the cakes into the fridge, he yawned and headed for his room.

Changing into pyjamas Daisuke fell asleep as Krad whispered a goodnight before eating.


	8. Crying Sunset

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel, I want to though DX

' ' Thinking

" " Talking

Pairings: Little DaisukexRisa, DaisukexDark, DaisukexSatoshi, SatoshixKrad, DaisukexKrad. You know what? I don't even know all of them XD

Thanks for all the great reviews! ( Niki-Uni, thanks for the reviews on almost all chapters! Yours always made me smile. Thank you everyone! Even though I am crediting one person today, all of your reviews make me smile and want to continue! So please review nicely! Rude and criticizing reviews will make me stop D' )

School is starting soon for me, so even less time for fan fiction! I'm sorry, please forgive me! I will try as hard as I can to update every two months at the minimum! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEH

Story:

**Crying Sunset**

Daisuke slept curled up in a ball like shape. His dreams plagued with the faces of Risa, Riku, Satoshi and Dark. Tears slipped down his face, unknown to himself. Daisuke whimpered as he watched that fateful day when Dark had left. Torn from his body for a reason the phantom never told him.

"_Dark! Why? Tell me?"_

"_Later Daisuke, Later"_

"_Dark! Don't leave!"_

"_Daisuke… Wait for me"_

Tears rolled down the red heads face. He was so confused, and scared… yet the teen just wanted the purple haired man back.

"Why is he crying?" He said whipping a tear from Daisuke's face and brushing his hair from his eye at the same time.

"Ask yourself that. Risa just dumped him or something. You should see his art room; I spent the past two days in there"

"How long has he been sleeping Krad?" Concern rose to another bar in his voice.

"Since… I don't know. The day before yesterday starting from late at night. Or something like that"

"Dark… Don't go" Daisuke whispered in his sleep, Tears running down his face.

"I won't Dai, I won't. I will be back soon, okay?"

"Where… You…" Daisuke mumbled, his voice going quieter with every word.

Krad look at Daisuke, sleeping like a log. Tears already staining the pillows. The window had been fixed, thanks to Fin's magical way of getting workers on such short notice. But Daisuke, he wouldn't wake up, even after hours shaking and shouting.

"Krad, make sure he is safe. I will have to ask Emiko about this."

"Emiko doesn't even remember Daisuke. Forgot about him like a rock and dropped him."

"Damn-"

"Ask Satoshi. Go, now"


	9. Noon Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel, I want to though DX

' ' Thinking

" " Talking

Pairings: Little DaisukexRisa, DaisukexDark, DaisukexSatoshi

Story:

**Noon Tears**

Dark touched Daisuke's lips with his finger, his eyes slowly blinking every few minutes. His arms moved by themselves as he wrapped around him and pulled Daisuke close. Dark held the teen in his arms as he lay down behind him.

Daisuke mumbled and slowly opened his eyes. The alarm clock's fuzzy red letters blinked '9:37' as he adjusted his eyes to read. The red heads first thought was 'God, I can't get to school at this time. The last shuttle left an hour ago' but the moment he saw the little red dot indicating p.m. he froze.

Two strong arms pulled the teen closer to a body. Daisuke automatically blushed, but then struggled. Pushing himself free and onto the other side of his own bed.

The hands pushed down on Daisuke's wrist and he was looked right in the face. Blushing more, the red head's eyes widened when he saw Darks face so close.

"I thought you would never wake up Daisuke"

He blushed, pushed Dark off of himself, and ran to the washroom. Locking the door quickly behind himself. Sitting behind the door, Daisuke covered his eyes with his hands.

Dark sighed and started to pick the lock, he felt it give and was about to push the door open…

"Mousy, stop"

"Go away Krad, this is important!"

"You left him for the dead. Do you think his heart would just heal up and be ready to given back to you?"

"Krad… You wouldn't understand…"

The doorbell rang and someone knocked. Daisuke sat behind the freshly relocked bathroom door, whimpering.

"Krad, why did it have to be Krad?"

"I feel so love Satoshi"

"Get the FU-"

"-Daisuke is locking himself in the washroom and won't come out because Dark pretty much pounced on him when he FINALLY woke up. The he picked the lock then we got into and argument then you came and then I told you this."

"Who did you get in an argument with?"

"Dark"

"And WHY are you, of all people, being nice?"

"Because I hit my head on the way threw the window. No seriously, I have no flipping clue. Now go get Daisuke into the happy cheerful little cretin he is."

"That's MY little cretin and you may not call him that Krad"

Daisuke was so confused. So far, he figured that Satoshi had come over after Dark and Krad getting into a fight, and nothing else. The teen couldn't even figure out which voice belonged to who since the door was blocking that out pretty well.

Someone knocked on the door, making Daisuke jump. Teary eyed he heard someone's soft voice talking;

"_Come on out Dai-kun. Please, Dark and Krad are worried. And you have me worried as well, come on out please Daisuke. I won't hurt you and neither will the other two idiots we all know. _

_Please come out now, you'll get hungry and Dark's wings might be ruining your kitchen. But it's already a mess from Dark and Krad."_

Daisuke heard Satoshi. He heard the words flowing from his mouth, but he wanted them to be Dark's words.

The red head unlocked the door and opened it, and almost quickly gasped. Satoshi locked his lips to the other tamer's. Daisuke was in shock, and started to try to pull away.

And Dark lunched.


	10. GoodNight Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel, I want to though DX

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel, I want to though DX

' ' Thinking

" " Talking

Pairings: Little DaisukexRisa, DaisukexDark, DaisukexSatoshi

Story:

**Good-Night Kiss**

Daisuke didn't know what was going on; all he knew was that he was running. Far away from where he had been a few moments ago. His feet hitting the ground, the tapping of their souls the only thing he heard.

--

Dark on the other hand, was being restrained by his opposite from killing the Hikari tamer.

"DARK! He didn't mean it! It was to stop Daisuke!"

"Like fuck he didn't mean it" Dark yelled, nearly strangling Satoshi.

"Stop is Mousy!"

"Why the fuck should you care? He loves Daisuke! He wouldn't even touch anyone else if it didn't mean that he would get closer to Daisuke!"

Krad froze, eyes stone cold end emotionless, like before when he was trapped inside of Satoshi. Anger quickly filled him, bubbling out of him and lightly smothered the other two in the room. The same smothering hate that Dark had for the blue haired boy.

Satoshi slipped out of the room while the two fought. 'Like brothers…' he though slipping out of the apartment building and into the night where the red headed teen had disappeared into.

--

Kosuke held Daisuke on the couch. 'Something had happened to him' was all the he could think about. His son couldn't speak, just tears running down his face.

"Daisuke! For the last time, what happened?"

The red head looked into his fathers eyes for a second then looked down at the floor. His head clouded from what people had said, from what Satoshi did. But most of all, was he just dreaming?

Kosuke laid his son on the couch and went to get a blanket. No way could he let his son go back to that apartment. Not in this state.

"Where is mom?" Daisuke mumbled while slowly drifting off into the warmth of sleep.

"She is sleeping upstairs you idiot" Kosuke mumbled as he turned the light off and climbed up to his shared room with Emiko.

--

Satoshi couldn't find him. He had searched everywhere Daisuke would have run to; the twin's house, the café, his house, the park, the fountain…

But he didn't check Emiko's house. No, Daisuke wouldn't return there. Never would the red head go to a place where he was just a guest, when he had been born and lived with that family.

He could hear people talking and chatting over late night movies. These people would be on a date, sharing some time together like only a couple could. Satoshi wondered if he and Daisuke could ever be like that. Or maybe himself and Krad…. No. Krad would never do that. The hate earlier was from Dark saying that a Hikari was in love with a Niwa. It was anger not because Satoshi was in love with someone else besides Krad… or was it?

Satoshi stood on the sidewalk, people walked around him, not noticing him at all. Like a rock in a stream…

The people thinned, and soon he stood all alone. 'What time is it' The blue haired teen wondered. But he knew that no one would tell him. People didn't even see him anymore, they were all nice and cozy inside of their warm houses.

"Satoshi" The Blond teen called.

No answer.

"Satoshi"

Krad wrapped his arms around the teen, and rested his head on his shoulder ( From behind ). "Why are you ignoring me Satoshi?"

"I just don't understand……"

"Understand what?"

"Why did you come after me?"

"Because you ran out on us"

"Krad… What would you say if I said I liked you?"

Krad let go of the teen and twirled him so they faced each other. With hands on Satoshi's shoulders he questioned him, "By what is your term of 'like'?"

"Like-Like"

"Then this is what I would say" Krad said as he pulled Satoshi close and placed his lips on the younger teens.


	11. Memory Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel, I want to though DX

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel, I want to though DX

'' Thinking

"" Talking

Pairings: Little DaisukexRisa, DaisukexDark, DaisukexSatoshi

I'm sorry for the horrible writing style and run-on sentences! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Epic cry And sorry for the Emiko-ness in this chapter. My friend forced me to make her remember, or she would clear my hard-drive! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

But to bribe you for forgiving me this chapter may include smexyness of Krad and Satoshi .

Story:

**Memory Morning**

He cursed, loud and clear as it rang out in the frostbitten night. He had threatened Daisuke to get rid of all the proof of the phantom thief. Of course, getting angry about feathers wasn't that smart of idea, now was it? But the red headed teen's girlfriend had been horrified, or did she leave him? It was so hard to remember relationship status since he had left middle school. Life was not a 'Tina is dating Turner and Jenny broke up with Brandon' situation anymore. So maybe it was time to threaten him again? Or would waiting produce the sweeter fruit?

--

Silently, Daisuke woke up. Not sitting up or yawning, just opening his eyes. The sound of bacon sizzling in the background and the smell of a home-style breakfast did try to comfort him into moving to the table like he would have a few years prior, but the red head resisted. And Emiko's attempts went in vain.

She sighed and started cracking some eggs, to make the breakfast complete. But nothing she did seemed to make her understand the dream she had last night. Somehow, her dream was like her normal life, but she had this boy on the couch as her happy son. And then, the crazy part, her son turned into the phantom thief Dark when he saw the girl he loved! But the boy on the couch did heart her heart to not remember who he was.

Well not really, he looked like Kosuke. Maybe he had a child with another woman? But just as she pondered this, the doorbell rang. The teen didn't seem to stir, so she went to open the door herself. And to her surprise, the police stood there.

"Hello Ma'am, we are here because of a robbery that happened around last week to your son in his apartment."

"Sorry, but I don't have a son."

"We have a report of a robbery to a Niwa Daisuke, who has said to be your, Emiko Niwa, son by three people's accounts. And we see him sleeping on the couch."

Emiko looked over her shoulder. Was this boy a problem with the cops? Not something she wanted in her house, "He stayed with us last night because my husband was worried about him."

What a time for Kosuke to stumble down the stairs. He looked at the police, then Daisuke, and then sighed. Walking over to the police he mumbled "This about the robbery?"

"Yes sir. You know this boy and about the robbery?"

"Do you know what time it is? God, it's early. Yes, I know about the robbery at Daisuke's house. Risa Harada was one of the witnesses right? God its early."

"Sir, it is almost noon. And yes. So we shall be leaving if you already know about the break in."

"Yes, leave." Kosuke mumbled something else as he slouched on the couch, just missing Daisuke. "What's up with you? Never seen someone in the morning tired Daisuke?"

"Dai-chan! Would you and Kosuke-Kun like some brunch?" Emiko called. Daisuke sighed and walked over to the table, nothing would be the same without his once adoring mother actually knowing who he was.

"Neyai! Dai-Chan! You should be at school! It is nearly noon, how about I write you a note? Then you can hurry over to school and…" Emiko stopped and rubbed her head. Almost like she was thinking something over. Then she spoke out in the silence, "Weren't we supposed to pick you up new paintbrushes?"

Kosuke looked up from his breakfast he had started eating. Daisuke looked up from the couch, peering over at his mother with a questioned stare. Then he remembered, just before she started to forget him she had promised Daisuke new paintbrush. But Kosuke broke the next silence, "Are you alright? Emiko, maybe I should take you to a clinic. There is one nearby…"

"Nothing is wrong with me! Now, what were we supposed to do today Dai-chan? Besides shopping… oh yeah! I have to help you catch Risa's eye!" She trailed on for a few minutes before she noticed her son was leaving. "Dai-Chan? Where are you going?"

"Home. Where a belong" And he stepped outside. Emiko ran to the door, but her darling son had disappeared into the daylight and was gone. Tears streamed down her face as for a moment she realized that almost four years had passed. Four years since she had last called him 'Dai-kun' or any other nickname.

And slowly, the day slipped from her memory. By the end of the day, she would forget about her Dai-Chan and remember how Dark is her dream son and how even if Daisuke existed in her life he could not even compare the Phantom thief. Emiko would become like she was, and not realized she had someone important besides Dark and Kosuke.

--

Dark sat in the matted mess of feathers and blood. Daisuke would kill him, but who cared? Daisuke wouldn't be home for the longest time and Krad had failed to protect his dark halves precious tamer. But as the red headed teen opened the door, Dark only sat.

"Dark? Krad? Satoshiiiiii? Anyone here? Ah! Wiz" Daisuke smiled and the happy little bunny creature jumped onto his shoulder. Smiling, he put a plate of fresh strawberries out and started walking around.

"DARK!" Daisuke ran over to the thief and looked into his eyes, "Dark, what happened?"

Dark ignored the question, and placed his lips on his ex-tamer's.

--

( AN: SMEX STARTS NOW. TURN BACK IF YOU HAVE EYES! Just plainly eyes in general. Believe me, this isn't even good smex. This is like 'OMG, she calls this smex D' )

Satoshi panted as Krad's thrusting stopped. He had shot a few minutes earlier, but his partner was still going. The motion had stopped hurting earlier, and now his ass had gotten used to Krad's penis being in there. But the thrust stopped as something wet ejected into his ass ( AN: WTH xD ). Both partners panted now, eyes looking into each others.

But neither knew how it started. Did this start winding up from when Krad kissed Satoshi on the sidewalk outside? Or maybe when the blue haired teen had a few drinks inside his own house. But then, who really knows when this stuff happens.

But a few more warm kisses on Satoshi's cold body, and a few more thrusts. Neither boy knew which room they were in, or even if they were inside. But this felt… _good. _

Panting again, busy like rabbits they were. And Krad could already hear the 'Wiz and you must be the same species' jokes. He would never hear the end of this, but he did want this. For this to never end.

-- /Chapter End

I failed DX! Sorry for the horrible writing again! I put smex in it though! And it was really badly written as well! Forgive meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! And it's the CHAPTER end. I was thinking of doing that little slash slash thingy for the end of a chapter. What do you think? Please read and review! Please! Before I start my next fanfic which is Sonic D

Or the DN Angel vampire story…. Hmmmmm


	12. Malevolent Midnight

Sorry for the late story! I have tried my best to make this chapter longer but alas, I am a failure and wasn't able too. Its almost 2000 words though ;3

I am trying to update Vampire Kiss, but the inspiration isn't flowing. And no, I will not hand it over.

I am sorry for not updating anything in so long, but here is a horribly written piece of junk for you to read.

And I will need **THREE more reviews** to ever post another chapter ;3! Just three people, I even accept the 'Lol! I liek it' ones, but they have to be done my different people. I will keep on writing the next chapter, so once I get the reviews and the chapter done it will be up.

**_Malevolent Midnight_:**

The morning was cold. The icy winds chased leaves and little children around, before sweeping itself up into the sky. Daisuke let the wind blow into his face, teasing him in an attempt to have him join in its dance. But the redhead continued walking to the art store. The snow had fallen the last few days, creating a crunching noise under the teen's feet. But his heart had sunk; he didn't know how to respond to Dark's… kiss.

Daisuke had spent the day wandering around town when he had decided to finally go home to find a hungry Wiz, and… the redhead touched his lips; they still tingled. He had left his house right after that. How did life get so confusing?

The teen had spent the night with Takashi. His old friend had welcomed him with arms wide open. They spent the night laughing and watching videos, ignoring Takashi's drunken father. He left early, lying about having to go to school, and quietly snuck into his apartment. Grabbing his stored money, leaving out some food for Wiz, and grabbing his scarf; the boy left and quickly exited the general area of the building.

Daisuke looked through the paints the store had to offer. Not a single small container said 'Wow! I'm the perfect colour' or 'I will look great in a sunset picture'… nothing at all. The paints all seemed to say 'I'm boring, don't pick me.'

Sighing, he left and headed for work. The small café wasn't doing well, as he could tell. The owner seemed to not have enough time to bake, make and serve. When he opened the door, the chime rang out and the redhead could see his bosses face going 'Please not another one'.

"Sorry I'm late. One of my friends decided to visit without warning, and I was horribly sick. Where should I start, sir?"

His boss looked as if a miracle had happened. "Get into your uniform and start serving! And hurry!"

The older mad ran to his baking.

And Daisuke swore he just saw his boss skipping.

But he went into the back and got changed. The mirror showed a teenager with long, tangled hair that was all around him and a uniform that looked too clean for him. Still, he could manage. Daisuke pulled a hairbrush from his locker. Pulling at the knots, he started seeing himself in his reflection again. The redhead's hair was long, loose; and made him look a lot older when it was brushed.

He rushed out and started taking orders from the girls. They smiled and welcomed him back. Life seemed to be getting back on its beaten track.

Satoshi walked by, with Krad, and waved to his old crush. They continued on their way to see the Winter Festival held in the park.

Daisuke waved back and rushed to get the treats served. He needed this distraction. It was his only hope for getting back his sanity.

The boy was scared that he would lose everyone. It seemed that way… suddenly. He lost his girlfriend, his mother, his hopes and dreams… soon nothing would be left.

* * *

Dark wandered back to Kosuke's home. Opening the door he shouted "I'm home!" and started taking off his jacket and shoes. Emiko ran over and hugged her 'son', "Where have you been! I was so worried!"

"Out…"

"I could tell that! Where were you? You could at least call us; leave a number so we could call you! An address maybe?"

"I was at Daisuke's place. Haven't seen my tamer since he ran away, and I missed him. Anyways, Emiko, how have you been?"

"Oh, good~ Thanks for asking… Daisuke wouldn't be that red head boy that looks like Kosuke… right? That boy has problems with the cops you know!"

"Because someone decided to break into his house. Emiko, where is Kosuke?"

"Call me mom! And your father is downstairs in the cellar again. He doesn't let me down there though. Go check on him for me, okay?"

"Fine, see you in a little bit, Emiko." And Dark quickly ran downstairs to all of his stolen treasures.

Kosuke sat there, polishing them all. Making sure all of it was well kept.

"Yo, Dark."

"Why hasn't she remembered yet?"

"I don't know. Ask her"

"I've tried, this time she thinks Daisuke is a problem for the police. What's next? Daisuke ran away from the zoo?"

"She has already done that one. "

"Not the point."

"Dark! Kosuke! Dinner is READY."

The purple haired boy sighed; leaving his 'father' to his polishing and wandered back upstairs. His amethyst eyes caught sight of an old box sitting in a corner on the stairs. Flipping the cardboard flaps away, the thief saw all the pictures of Daisuke that had once littered the house. One picture showed Emiko hugging him when he was five, another showed Daisuke blushing around Risa. The old photos showed memories that Dark had seen second hand. The video cassette of when Daisuke was in a commercial and the pink folder that had once held a fake picture of Risa were both neatly tucked away in here. He held the old box of memories and continued his walk upstairs.

"Dark-Chan! Dinner is getting cold! Uh, what is that box for?"

"Just a bunch of old pictures… Thought I would put them out again…"

"But we never took pictures of you when you were little! I don't think we did…"

"I'll be up in his room, call me if you need me."

"Okay Da- wait! Who's room?"

But Dark was already upstairs.

* * *

"DAISUKE! Get those tables washed! Those plates are DIRTY! HURRY UP!"

The red headed teen rushed to get the orders done. One of Risa's friends decided to help his boss by watching the store while he went out for supplies; Leaving Daisuke at the teenager's wrath.

"HURRY UP! GET THOSE FORKS SPOTLESS! YOUR LACK OF FOCUS IS SCARING THE CUSTOMERS AWAY!"

'Yes ma'am, no ma'am, three bags full ma'am.' He whispered, just loud enough for the customer he was getting an order from to hear. She giggled.

His boss opened the door to the yelling, and was quickly yelled at by the girl.

"THIS is a café for TEENAGERS! GET OUT OLD FREAK!"

"I am the manager of this café! You get out!" And the calm returned, for the most part. Daisuke at down and held his head in his hands. She had caused him a great headache.

"Tea helps." He heard the clink of the delicate china being set down on the table. He looked up to see Krad's dark face. He nearly jumped and ran, but he couldn't do that at work, Daisuke needed the money.

"Why are you here?"

"I just saw a girl screaming her mind out at you for almost nothing and I got worried. And I am here to steal a cake for Satoshi."

"What type? Strawberry or blackberry?"

"No others?"

"The girl ate them all"

Krad laughed, and it soon started to creep the red head out. The blond was being… kind. Not completely insane. Something was not right.

"I got money to pay for the cake."

Daisuke pulled out the blackberry cake and hanged it, in a nicely decorated box, to the blond. The money the redhead got was new, and he can tell, by little smudges of lipstick, that Krad had pick-pocketed the noisy girl.

"Daisuke, it's time to close up. Go get changed early, I can finish up here."

"'Kay" Daisuke quickly changed, putting his hair up into its usual ponytail. Grabbing his bag, that held all of his cash and coins, he walked back into the main section of the cafe. What the red head saw scared him.

"I know you have the proof, Daisuke"

Frozen in the doorway Daisuke stood. His boss was pale, with a sharpened dagger at his throat. The dagger was just mere millimetres from piercing his neck. And the dark figure with the cold eyes glared at him.

"What proof?"

"That Dark and Krad exist. Proof that can link DNA to someone. You know the deal, tamer."

"I don't even know you!"

"I said I was going to kill your girlfriend if you lied to me. This time I will have to kill your boss instead. Risa will die in your arms shortly."

"Daisuke! RUN" His boss shouted. And that's what Daisuke did. Out the door, swinging himself onto the rooftops for safety. Something came naturally then.

"Wiz!"

He felt the bunny turn into wings and land on his back in seconds. Flying away as quick as he could. Looking back he saw a splash of blond hair among the red.

* * *

Daisuke landed at his apartment, and rushed inside. Grabbing his important things like clothes and identification. Quickly stuffing them all in a old school backpack, he raided his work bag for his money and bus pass. Shoving those items into his 'survival bag' he grabbed the spare keys and Wiz and hid them both in his jacket pockets. Daisuke felt stressed, rushed, and not to mention scared. Leaving the house with all that he needed to survive, the redhead ran down the streets. He reached a payphone, and dialled the police.

"Hello, please state your problem"

"I was, I was at work and I got changed and walked back in and a guy was there with a knife at my bosses throat and I ran to get help and I don't know if killed him and I am scared. Please! This guy robbed my house last week and almost killed me and my girlfriend!"

"Sir, where are you?"

"Not at work. I ran… but my work is at the Black Wings Café"

"We will send a police force over there right away. Stay where you are and a police cruiser will come to pick you up."

"I'm not staying here. Help my boss, and hurry!"

"Sir, stay where-"

Daisuke hung up. He didn't know what to do, but someone would. He ended up on the couch of Satoshi, hearing Krad and the bluenet kissing the next room. Wrapped tightly in a spare blanket, holding his backpack for dear life. Wiz was sleeping on the arm rest of the couch.

The redhead had phone Fin to tell him that he couldn't stay in the apartment because his life was in danger, but would be right back once it was safe. That, and he had left most of his stuff there.

Fin had said to not worry, it was alright.

The news was on T.V.; and it was the only reason, besides to horny men in the next room, that Daisuke was up right now.

The murder was all over the news. A man murdered at work trying to save his youngest employee from a crazed mad man. The youngest employee phones police to try to get them to save his boss but only to run away in fear of putting someone else in danger.

It sounded like some stupid chick flick novel.

The redhead rested his head next to Wiz, silently drifted off to sleep. This week had been one crazy lifetime. Everything was changing each and every way from how his life had once been.

Daisuke knew one thing, for so many years he had had sleepless nights. Nothing like this though.


End file.
